


A fun predicament

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal hooks, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Dom Richard, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overly worried Richard, Predicament Bondage, Spanking, breath play, silly boys in love, sub Taron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Richard is a bit cautious with Taron during their first time doing predicament bondage. Taron is eager, Richard makes him be patient. It all works out in the end





	A fun predicament

**Author's Note:**

> So I am planning on writing a threesome story, but for now I wanted to focus on Richard being a good Dom and checking in and getting back into the swing of things since the last fic
> 
> Also, I wrote this on the bus to and from college. Hope y'all like it!

Richard gently runs his hands over Taron’s round bum, so happy to slowly touch and savor this. He loves how soft Taron’s skin is, running his lips over it, kissing and biting. Oh, how he loves sinking his teeth into his sweet subby.

Taron has his hands cuffed behind his back and is wearing his collar and head harness, without the muzzle, because Richard wants to hear the pretty sounds he makes. There’s another reason, too, that being since the time when Taron had to safe word, Richard has been cautious. Taron puts up with this for Richard’s sake, despite thinking that things went down the way they should have. He trusts him, and letting Richard dictate what safety protocols they will use is part of this. Even if he thinks Richard takes it too far.

Richard fingers at Taron’s hole gently, his lubed up fingers gently kneading around the muscle. He presses one inside, holding Taron flush against his chest. He sinks his finger deep into Taron, and gently adds another. 

Taron moans at the intrusion and tries to press back onto Richard, but he is stopped by him pressing a hand against his hip. “No, Taron. I decide here, remember?” he instructs, pulling his fingers out to make a point

A slight whimper comes out of Taron’s mouth, and Richard smiles with pleasure as he pushes his fingers back in. He loves the warm heat of Taron’s hole, how Taron tries to buck back down onto his fingers. He rubs them back and forth, enjoying the soft, tight feel around his fingers and the small sounds that emanate from Taron’s mouth.

Richard leans forward and bites down on Taron’s shoulder, sucking down where he bites. He loves marking his Taron, and Taron leans back against his mouth, arching his back. 

“God, Richard…” he says, his mouth staying open in an ‘o’ shape and throwing back his head. Richard continues to fuck his fingers in and out of him, speeding up as he feels Taron’s muscles begin to relax. He’s careful in this regard, opening up Taron. Despite how much Taron may beg for him to be rough and to just take him, Richard has his limits as well.

“Hmm, such a good boy, Taron. Open and begging on my fingers,” murmurs Richard between bites. He sucks harshly at the red and swollen place where he has bitten, lapping up the salty sweat on Taron’s skin

“Think you’re ready, love?” He asks petting Taron on the hip and curling his fingers inside of him, coaxing more pleasured sounds out of him.

“Yes. Yes, Richard. Please,” he begs, keening back onto his fingers. Taron lets out a sad mewl as Richard pulls out his fingers, but sucks in a breath when he feels Richard pull him close again, so hungry for the contact.

“Taron, are we green?” Richard asks, and suddenly Taron feels the cold press of metal against his hole.

“Yes, green,” he says, biting his lips at the unfamiliar sensation. He’s never used an anal hook before, and Richard presses the metal forward and then pulls it back. Careful.

“Okay love, this will be cold, want you to relax for me, okay?” instructs Richard, and Taron nods as he feels the cold, round head press against him again. It feels like too much as it begins to breach him, despite not being that big around. The pressure lets up and Taron takes a deep breath as he feels it pressing in again, and then the round head of the anal hook is pushing into him and it just pops in. It’s cold and inescapable and his hole clenches around it as Richard pushes it in until he’s happy with it, and a shiver runs through Taron’s entire body.

“Oh, look how pretty you are, love. So utterly helpless,” says Richard, toying with the area around Taron’s hole and the metal now firmly in place. He licks his lips and pats at the area, loving the way Taron quivers and his breath comes in little hitches.

Richard then takes Taron by his cuffed hands and presses with his leg at the back of Taron’s knees. Taron gets the hint and kneels down, his breath catching again as the shift in position causes the hook to brush at his prostate

“Oh, good is it?” asks Richard, looking around at Taron’s hard cock and giving his sub a wicked grin. 

Taron nods and Richard presses down on his upper back, so Taron leans forward more, giving Richard full access to his bum. Richard runs a gentle hand over the round flesh and then gives one of his cheeks a hard smack, quickly followed by the other. 

Taron groans and arches back more, and Richard obliges with more spankings. He spanks in a steady rhythm that has Taron’s breath catching with each smack, until his hand catches the part of the metal hook that juts out from between Taron’s cheeks. 

“God,” yelps Taron, having almost jumped as Richard’s hand caught on the metal and causes the hook to dip slightly deeper. Richard arms for it again, spanking in the middle of Taron’s bum and hitting the hook repeatedly, causing Taron to cry out with each strike. 

“Hmm, so good, how it hits all the right places, right Taron?” Richard asks, so pleased with Taron’s reactions, the way he stutters his hips forward and back, desperate for friction.

“Yes,” says Taron, trying to press down onto the hook, in vain, as it moves with his movements.

“Let’s make it even better,” whispers Richard, wickedly, taking a chain and hooking it onto the ring at the end of the hook.

He helps Taron to sit up on his knees, and chuckles at the whimpers that come out of Taron’s mouth as he feels the hook, now warmed by his own body heat, pull up inside of him, going deeper. Richard hooks the other end of the chain to the head harness, making sure that the length is not quite taut when Taron’s head is leaned back

He then stands up and walks around in front of Taron, cupping his chin and leaning in for a kiss, deep and dirty. 

“I want to see you make yourself come on that hook, Taron,” he growls, looking into Taron’s eyes with a hungry look. “You’re not getting anything except for that metal in your arse, and you’re going to suck me off. If you can’t come before I do, then I’m not letting you tonight.”

The words sink in and Taron gulps as he watches Richard unzip his leather pants. Richard is so beautiful, his hairy chest bare except for a leather body harness. He pulls out his hard cock which was straining against the near skin-tight leather and holds it out for Taron, who opens his mouth a little in anticipation.

Richard grabs the back of his head and pulls Taron forward, forcing his cock into his sub’s mouth. Having his head pulled forward makes the hook pull up inside of him, and he gasps around Richard’s cock at the feeling

As he moves his head back the hook and chain go slack again, but Richard pulls his head forward again, not giving him much relief.

Richard starts fucking into Taron’s mouth, but wants to go deeper, all the way in. He presses down on Taron’s shoulder slightly and Taron straightens his throat, leaning forward so as to take his Dom’s whole length.

Richard pulls him forward and the hook hits Taron’s prostate again, and the moan around Richard’s cock feels incredible. He fucks Taron’s throat roughly, holding Taron by the chin and the back of the head, setting a fast pace for both of them

Taron is losing it with his mouth around Richard’s cock, unable to breathe when Richard goes in all the way and the hook pulled up inside of him. His relief comes from leaning his head back, but that strains his muscles and the hook and chain go slack. It’s an unbareable torture and he loves it, loves the way that Richard is forcing him to take it. 

“Breathe, love,” Richard soothes, making Taron take a long breath before forcing his cock down his throat and holding his head foreward and fucking fast and deep, making Taron kick his feet underneath him at the overstimulation at his prostate and need for air.

His cock is leaking onto his chest and the warmth is building in him. He has to come soon as he can tell Richard is getting close. His balls start to tighten up and he can feel the hook hitting his prostate over and over and he needs to get there. Richard’s pace quickens and for a moment Taron is afraid he won’t make it, but the heat in his belly builds quickly at the fast stimulation from the hook and suddenly he is there. 

He groans around Richard’s cock and bobs his head back and forth, forcing more stimulation from the hook as he comes hard, cum spurting out onto his stomach and running down his thighs.

Richard soon follows, holding Taron’s head taut as he comes down his throat, not letting him have a breath for several seconds. 

When Richard comes down, he pulls out and sinks to his knees in front of Taron, giving him a loving kiss. “Good boy,” he whispers, unhooking the chain and taking off the head harness.

Taron leans into Richard’s touch as uncuffs his hands, throwing them around his shoulders. He tenses as Richard gently pulls out the hook, and collapses onto him in relief as he feels it exit his sensitive hole.

“Hmm, Richard,” he whispers, giving Richard a reassuring smile. 

Richard kisses his forehead and cuddles up to him, desperate for that closeness post scene. 

“Are you okay,” he asks, petting Taron’s head. “Deep breaths, love.”

Taron chuckles and pulls Richard tighter, nuzzling into him. “Such a worrier. I’m okay, love.”

After a while, Richard gets up and gets the blankets. They cuddle, and Richard has his usual post scene cry, Taron soothing him, running his hand over his back in gentle circles. 

“I’m okay, want to do this with you forever,” says Taron, kissing away the tears that pool near Richard’s eyes.

Richard smiles at the reassurances, so in love with this incredibly durable sub that he is amazed by it sometimes. “I’m glad to hear it, Taron. Because I’ve got lots more predicaments to put you in,” he says, and they both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I want criticisms and ideas! Want to hear what people want to happen to Taron and his cute butt next!


End file.
